


With You I'm Always Home

by trans_demon_king



Series: Birthday Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, kicking out, terrible parrents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Prompt: Ello you ask me send Prompt (for birth)  and many hours and hours of thinking if ya cool to write moxiety(Platonic or romantic or QPP ) w/Agender Patton Fluff highschool au coming out to Virgil or sooo (or just virgil comforting Patton) I just want some good moxiety. If you need a different prompt or different ship. Anything just say soooo hope this is okay?--Or Pat (Patton) gets kicked out for being nonbinary and goes to their boyfriends house
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Birthday Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603459
Kudos: 28





	With You I'm Always Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was gonna be Patton coming out to Virgil but then this title entered my head and wouldn't leave so I switched it, might make a part two might not IDK. Also this a (late) birthday gift for my friend Peachy!  
> Edit 2/7/21: I was rewatching the series today, and Patton says "With you I'm always home" to Logan in Making Some Changes, which honestly would've been so much better if this was logicality but it's still a Patton ship so I'm counting it, and I didn't (consciously) know that so that's kinda cool

Virgil woke up to a pounding on his door. He sleepily got up and ran downstairs to open it, sure that it hadn’t woken up his dad or ren, what with how deep sleepers they were. He swung open the door to see his joyfriend Pat there. They were crying and carrying a backpack, duffle bag, and suitcase. He quickly ushered them in and took their stuff and put it down so they could take off their shoes and jacket. Pat flung themself at Virgil and he caught them in a hug. 

“What’s wrong mi amor? What happened?” he asked while rubbing slow circles on their back. 

“I told my parents that- that I was agender, and they kicked me out! They gave me an hour to pack as much of my stuff into my backpack, duffle bag, and suitcase as I could and after that they never wanted to see me again! So I ran the only place I could think of, here.” 

Virgil had moved their hug to the couch while Pat was talking and he now pulled away. He wiped away some of Pat’s tears and kissed his nose before saying, “I’m so sorry that happened mi amor. I can either make a probably bad attempt at comforting you, or I can go wake up my ren as they were also kicked out for being nonbinary. Which would you prefer?”

“Can you just hold me for now? I can wait to talk to Lo in the morning,”   
“Okay, do you want to move up to my room so we can try to go to bed mi amor?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks love, did you know that I love you?”   
“Yes I did as you’ve told me before, but I love you too sweetheart.”   
  


The two moved up to Virgil’s room, grabbing Pat’s bags on the way up, and snuggled in for the rest of the night.

The next morning they were woken with a rapping on Virgil’s room door, “Virgil? I saw Pat’s shoes in the entryway, are they here?” Virgil’s ren, Lo, called through the door. 

“Yeah ren, they’re here. I’ll let them tell you why when they wake up, they’re still sleeping right now and they’re a deep sleeper.”

“Okay, dad’s making pancakes for breakfast today. I know they love his pancakes so make sure they wake up soon.” Virgil heard the sound of his ren walking away and he shook Pat to wake them up. 

“Come on mi amor, dad’s making pancakes. I know you love his pancakes.”

“Whaaaa?” Pat groaned, with their face still buried in one of Virgil’s pillows.

“Pancakes mi amor, my dad’s making them.”

Pat suddenly sat up, “Wait, what happened? Why am I here again love?”   
  


Virgil looked away before looking back at Pat, “You came out to your parents as agender last night so they kicked you out of your house and you came here and we cuddled until we fell asleep. I’m sorry your parents are terrible mi amor,”

“No need to be sorry, cause you know what sweetheart?” Pat looked over a Virgil with a soft look on their face.

“What?”   
“It doesn’t matter that my parents kicked me out of my house, cause with you I’m always home.”


End file.
